


Salju

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, BL, Headcanon, M/M, Menolak move-on, Random - Freeform, Salju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sampai kapan-pun, Sakuma tidak akan pernah menyukai salju. Salju yang mengkristalkan kepingan ingatan. Membekukan hatinya lalu membenamkannya dalam kotak hitam kenangan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji

Mereka bilang; salju itu indah, salju itu romantis. Kau bisa melongok dari jendela kamar mengagumi serpihan serupa kapas putih melayang-layang indah berguguran, membungkus rata seluruh permukaan yang dapat dijangkaunya. Atau berjalan di bawah gugurannya, bertautan tangan dengan seseorang yang kaucinta. Berkumpul bersama keluarga dalam satu ruangan dekat tungku perapian juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Namun tidak bagi pria ini. Baginya salju dan musim salju hanya hal biasa. Tak ada bedanya dengan air di musim hujan. Tak ada yang istimewa. Ia justru teramat membenci salju.

Sakuma menengadah menatap langit kelabu. Manik biru gelap menerawang. Butir-butir salju mulai berguguran, menerpa wajah, rambut dan bahunya. Ia bergeming, menengadahkan tangan menangkup kepingan putih lalu tertunduk lesu. Tubuh tegap berbalut pakaian militer itu memang terlihat gagah dari luar, namun dalamnya begitu kosong dan rapuh.

_Salju._ Sesuatu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Pada sosok yang abadi mengisi relung kosong sanubari. Pria dengan segala arogansi sekaligus pesona yang mengaitnya, lantas jatuh tercebur dasar jurang perasaan.

Sakuma kembali membayang; sebuah kota besar nan suram. (Lagi-lagi) guguran salju membungkus permukaan jalanan dan gedung-gedungnya. Seolah salju pulalah yang menyamarkan jejak aroma mesiu bercampur anyir yang pekat melingkupi kota itu. Sementara seseorang bermantel hitam berdiri gagah -sendirian- di sisi lintangan rel kereta, menanti datangnya kendaraan bak ular baja yang akan mengangkutnya pulang. Wajah tampannya tak lepas dari senyum arogan, (mulanya) misi berbahaya ini selesai tanpa secuilpun hambatan.

Salah satu gerbong kereta kini tersorot. Di sisi bingkai jendela yang kacanya mengabur diterpa remah salju. Tampak pemilik surai coklat itu duduk, matanya menumpu koran yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menoleh memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan poni menjuntai dahi. Seluruh rasa kepercayaan diri berpendar nyata dari sepasang mata bulatnya. Sakuma berusaha memanggil nama pria yang amat dikenalinya, namun yang meluncur hanya gumam lirih; “ _Miyoshi ...”_

Benturan keras disusul ledakan dahsyat yang memekik. Sambungan gerbong-gerbong bertubrukan, menimbulkan bunyi bedebum. Di bawah deru badai salju. Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Yang terlihat berikutnya hanya onggokan kerangka baja yang hancur lebur. _Di mana dia?!_ Sakuma menegang, jantungnya berpacu cepat, menganga saat pandangannya menangkap sosok yang ia cari-cari. “ _Miyoshi!!”_ Kali ini ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Didapatinya Miyoshi terhimpit puing-puing kereta. Sebatang baja tertancap di dada kiri. Cairan merah mengalir dari sana merembes menodai setelan jasnya. Kepala dan tangannya terkulai pasrah, matanya terbuka. Tampak seulas seringai tersisa di sudut bibirnya, seolah puas akan pencapaian yang amat brilian. Wajahnya terlampau tenang. Tak tampak sedikitpun raut ketakutan maupun rasa sakit.

 

***

 

“Sakuma-san!”

“Sakuma-senpai!

“Sakuma!”

Tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu membuka mata. Seruan kawan-kawannya membangunkannya. Sakuma mencoba bergerak. Separoh tubuhnya mati rasa, tangan dan kaki kirinya penuh lilitan perban. Ia terluka parah.

“Jangan bergerak dulu, Sakuma-senpai.”

“Tidurmu gelisah sekali, Sakuma-san.”

“Kami tadi menemukanmu jatuh terkapar hampir terkubur salju. Badai saljunya dahsyat sekali. Syukurlah belum terlambat. Kau nekat sekali berpatroli di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini, Sakuma.”

Sakuma menghiraukan omelan sebagian rekan-rekannya. Sebagian lain sibuk mengobati. Ia mengarahkan tangan mengusap sudut mata. Sebutir kristal bening meleleh di sana. Kembali mengingat mimpi barusan. Seperti menonton siaran langsung jalannya tragedi kecelakaan kereta beberapa tahun silam yang terus menghantui. Merenggut tanpa ampun nyawa sang ‘rekan.’ Sakuma menghela napas, entah sudah keberapa kali mimpi buruk itu menghampirinya.

***

Gemuruh badai salju di luar masih menggila. Barak yang menjadi markas sementara ini nyaris meliuk-liuk diterpa badai. Barak itu lebih pantas disebut gubuk tua dibanding markas militer.

Sakuma duduk terpekur dekat pintu keluar. Ia membuka sedikit celah pintu, menyebabkan tempias butir-butir salju berhamburan memasuki gubuk. Diikuti angin dingin yang menusuk. Tongkat penyangga kakinya dibiarkan tergeletak. Kepalanya mendongak, manik biru itu redup. Satu tangan menengadah menangkup serpihan salju. Pilu membungkus wajah. Kedua bibirnya bergerak pelan menggumam nama yang teramat familiar.

Sakuma merutuki mimpi-mimpi sialan itu. Padahal ia sudah mulai berdamai, mencoba melupakan. Namun mimpi itu datang hanya untuk mengelupaskan luka yang telah mengering. Membuatnya berandai-anadai. Kalau saja bisa. Ia ingin sekali. Teramat ingin mengulang semuanya. Jika memang ia ditakdirkan hadir di sana –entah bagaimana caranya menyaksikan tragedi mematikan itu. Untuk kemudian mendekapnya, melindunginya agar ia tak tergores luka. Mengatakan “kau baik-baik saja. Kau aman, Miyoshi. Bersamaku.” Melihat wajah Miyoshi yang meraut heran sekaligus senang. Lalu digendongnya tubuh sang pujaan. Mendorong dan memecahkan kaca jendela, tepat beberapa detik sebelum ledakan maut. Mereka berdua lolos menyelamatkan diri. Pasti akan heroik sekali. Ia jadi pangeran penyelamat, dan Miyoshi adalah tuan puterinya.

Ah, hidup memang tak selalu lurus sesuai keinginan kita.

Sampai kapanpun, Sakuma tidak akan pernah menyukai salju. Salju yang mengkristalkan semua ingatan. Membekukan hatinya lalu membenamkannya dalam kotak hitam kenangan.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir


End file.
